crossyroadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret
This tab will provide you with info on how to get the secret characters: Hipster Whale: * Release date: Original cast, Nov. 20th, 2014. * How to get: To unlock Hipster Whale: play as any standard character. You will sometimes see a blue blob with a brown square float by in a river alongside the usual logs. This is the Hipster Whale. You need to jump on him, like you would a log. At the end of the run in which you jumped on him, he will be unlocked. * Traits: Hipster Whale takes pictures while jumping, giving off a slight flash and the sound of the camera shutter. His jumps are wet and flappy-sounding, like Floppy Fish Gifty: * Release date: Added in update 1.1.0, Christmas theme, Dec. 7th, 2014. * How to get: To unlock Gifty: play as Festive Chicken. At a certain point (usually between 70-100 points), you’ll enter a large clearing. In the middle of the clearing is a giant Christmas tree. Run up next to the tree and it should explode with presents and coins. After this event, you can move on and at the end of your run, Gifty will be unlocked. * Traits: Visually, Gifty is just a chicken in a gift box: you can see her feet sticking out the bottom. Gifty plays on the standard grassy map and makes a soft rustling sound while jumping. When she dies, confetti flies out of her. Crab: * Release date: Added in update 1.1.15, Australia Day theme, Jan. 17th, 2015. * How to get: To unlock Crab: play as any of the Australian characters (Kangaroo, Platypus, Echidna, etc.). On the sandy median areas, swipe back and forth so you’re moving left and right instead of backward or forward. (Essentially, shuffling sideways like a crab.) You’ll need to swipe back and forth over 100 times in a single run to unlock the Crab, so it’s best to just do it a few times every time you come to a median. If you stay in one lane too long, the eagle comes, so limit your swipes to 5-10 times per lane. We unlocked the Crab after swiping somewhere between 130-150 times in one run, so aim for at least that many. After you die, if you swiped enough, you’ll receive the Crab. * Traits: Visually, Crab runs on the standard grass map. His forward movement is sideways while looking back over his shoulder. He lifts his pinchers with each jump and makes a satisfying clicking sound. Drop Bear: * Release date: Added in update 1.1.15, Australia Day theme, Jan. 17th, 2015. * How to get: To unlock Drop Bear: play as any of the Australian characters (Kangaroo, Platypus, Echidna, etc.). The Drop Bear is a part of their environment and, like the Hipster Whale, will show up randomly. He perches at the top of the tall, green trees. If you come within two squares of him, he will jump off his tree and onto your character: this kills your character and ends the run, but unlocks Drop Bear. Even after you unlock the Drop Bear, he will still show up in the Australian characters’ worlds, so avoid him afterwards. * Traits: Drop Bear runs in the Outback world. He is a slightly darker-furred koala and makes a similar, although lower-pitched and more menacing, growl. Cai Shen: * Release date: Added in update 1.1.19, Chinese New Year theme, Feb. 2nd, 2015. * How to get: To unlock Cai Shen: play as Fortune Chicken or Xi. You need to pick up the red envelopes scattered along the ground. You’ll need to collect a total of 21 red envelopes to unlock Cai Shen. However, unlike most other requirements, these envelopes are cumulative and can be collected over multiple runs: if you play five times and collect five envelopes each time, you’ll unlock him after the fifth run. * Traits: Cai Shen runs in the same world as Fortune Chicken and shouts things in Chinese as he runs. Fun fact: Cai Shen is the Chinese god of wealth and the red envelopes you use to collect him are traditionally used to present monetary gifts. The following three secret characters are the developers of Crossy Road. To unlock them, you have to play as each developer’s favorite character and earn a “Great” score. A “Great” score either tops your current high score, or comes extremely close (within about three points). Only a score of 50 or above will count as “Great,” however, even if your current high score is lower. So, as an example: if your high score is 30, a score of 50+ will be considered “Great.” If your high score is 400, a high score of 398+ will be “Great.” Unfortunately, since “Great” scores are entirely dependent upon your personal best, if you have an extremely high top score, earning the developers will be very challenging. Andy Sum: * Release date: Added in update 1.1.15, Australia Day theme, Jan. 17th, 2015. * How to get: To unlock Andy Sum: play as the Mallard and earn a “Great” score (see explanation above). * Traits: Andy Sum twirls and spins as he jumps, and a red trail follows him in similar fashion to the Unihorse’s. Ben Weatherall: * Release date: Added in update 1.1.15, Australia Day theme, Jan. 17th, 2015. * How to get: To unlock Ben Weatherall: play as The Dark Lord and earn a “Great” score (see explanation above). * Traits: Ben Weatherall plays on the standard map but populated by colorful, floating voxels. Matt Hall: * Release date: Added in update 1.1.15, Australia Day theme, Jan. 17th, 2015. * How to get: To unlock Matt Hall: play as the Lucky Cat and earn a “Great” score (see explanation above). * Traits: Matt Hall runs in a light rain shower. His map is populated with sheep and kangaroos that watch as you pass. If you stand next to the sheep, they will shake in…fear? Joy? We’re not sure how the sheep feel about Matt. Piggy Bank: * Release date: Added in update 1.1.0, Christmas theme, Dec. 7th, 2014. * How to get: To unlock: you have to purchase the Piggy Bank in the in-game store for $3.99. You cannot win it or unlock it in any other way. * Traits: The Piggy Bank adds red coins to every play through that are worth five gold apiece, in addition to the standard yellow coins worth one gold. These red coins will be present no matter which character you use: you don’t have to play as the Piggy Bank to collect them, you only have to have him unlocked. Having the Piggy Bank also makes every video ad you watch worth 40 coins instead of 20. The Piggy Bank runs on the standard grassy map. When he jumps, coins fly out of the coin slot on his back. He occasionally snorts softly, but mostly makes the jangly noise of raining coins. Phone Box: * Release date: Added in updated 1.1.21, UK/Ireland update, April 1st, 2015. * How to get: To unlock: play with any of the UK/Ireland characters and reach about score 100. This varies, and you may not receive the option to win the Phone Box on every play through. Around this point, if Phone Box is available, you should enter a large grass clearing with the Phone Box in the middle of it. It will be ringing. Stand near the Phone Box for a few seconds until it stops ringing and turns to a dial tone, then move on. (Nothing visually happens, but you should still unlock it.) This is similar to how you unlock Gifty from the Christmas update. * Traits: Phone Box runs on the UK/Ireland-themed world described above. It is a red version of the Tardis from Doctor Who. It makes a heavy, mechanical thumping sound on each jump and the sound of a phone ringing comes from it every few seconds. Nessy: * Release date: Added in updated 1.1.21, UK/Ireland update, April 1st, 2015. * How to get: To unlock: play as any of the UK/Ireland-world characters. Nessy will be found randomly floating alongside the logs in a river, just like Hipster Whale. And, like Hipster Whale, to unlock her you need to jump on her back when she floats past. If you make it onto her back and die (she swims off screen with you), you will still unlock her. You do not need to reach any specific score: she can be found at any river point in the level, but her appearance is random. * Traits: Nessy runs on the UK/Ireland-themed world described above. She makes a wet, flapping sound like Hipster Whale and Floppy Fish, with droplets of water splashing off her. She uses her long neck to check for traffic by turning her head left and right. She emits a low, growly groan every once in awhile. Leprechaun: * Release date: Added in updated 1.1.21, UK/Ireland update, April 1st, 2015. * How to get: To unlock: play with any of the UK/Ireland characters and pick up the tiny, green clovers that dot the map. Most of these are normal clovers, but you’ll occasionally come across a slightly larger, four-leaf version. The four-leaf clover will make a soft “ding!” sound when picked up, while the regular version just sounds like a leaf rustling. Pick up one four-leaf clover to unlock the Leprechaun. * Traits: Leprechaun runs on the UK/Ireland-themed world described above. He is a tiny character, about 1/3 the size of other humanesque avatars, similar to Schoolgirl. On his runs, coins are highlighted with shiny bubbles floating above them, and they will bounce up and down. Rainbow arches also appear randomly on his stage. Leprechaun makes mumbly gibberish noises similar to Crazy Ol’ Ben.